With the development of electric power, lighting plays an increasingly important role in people's daily life. For example, LED lights play an important role in shopping malls, counters, bedrooms, shower rooms, etc.
Existing lighting devices, such as LED lamps, mainly use wires or wires on the PCB to connect to a power supply or the like. On the one hand, the structure needs to be equipped with too many wires, which leads to complicated structure of the lamp and inconvenient installation; on the other hand, because the wire needs to be hidden during the assembly process, it also needs to occupy a certain space inside the lamp, which causes the lamp to be bulky. It is not conducive to cost saving; at the same time, the structure of the cascading between the lamp body and the lamp body is complicated, resulting in a narrow application range.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the structure of the lamp to solve all or at least some of the above technical problems.